Daughter Lost
by Pslizy
Summary: Bella is Carlisle's daughter from his human life. She also has connections to all of the Cullens from their human lives. AU, Cannon Couples *Mature themes- please adult readers only*
1. Little One

**AN: I am not Stephanie Meyer's and I own none of the characters.**

**Little One**

**CPOV**

_Present Day_

Today is September 13th, on this day I always take the day off of work at the hospital, pull the children out of school and spend the day with my family. This day we remember our human families and loved ones. It was a tradition I began after I was turned in honor of my little one, my Bella. She was my daughter from my marriage while I was human. She was only 3 the night that I was attacked. I was never able to return to see her, scared about what her reaction of me would be and for her own safety. The 13th of September is when I determined her birthday to be, as dates where not documented as well when I was human; and as a family we chose this day to celebrate those in our lives who could not continue with us.

**Flashback**

_"Bella, Bella, my little one!" I exclaimed tossing my daughter in the air. She replied with her giggles and her yells of "Papa!" I had just returned from visiting my father at his parish and discussing plans for tonight's hunt. My wife, Sophia, watched on as I played with my little one, giving me a scowl and muttering under her breath. Sophia was not pleased with our arranged marriage and became less so with the arrival of Isabella. She had been hoping for someone who had status in the court, not the son of a pastor. We both fulfilled our obligations and produced my little one, however we were unable to produce a son and due to complications during the delivery of Bella, another child would never be._

_Later that evening as I was placing my little one to bed I prayed with her. As I kissed her on her forehead I whispered my love for her. "Papa, take care. I love you- always!" with that statement she wrapped her little arms around my neck and placed butterfly kisses on my face. I replied "As I you, now to sleep, with dreams of angels and sweets." I left her in her room and said my farewell to Sophia. I never returned that night._

**End Flashback**

A snort from Edward drew me out of my memories _what is it you find amusing? _"Papa, I never get tired of hearing a little girl calling you Papa." As soon as he was finished, one of my other son's, Emmett, collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter. "That's it; I am calling you that from now on!" While today is a day of remembrance we do not mourn our loved ones, we celebrate their memories and pray they had lived happy lives.

Jasper and Alice walked through the doorway after their run with grim looks on their faces. Jasper spoke first "I spoke with Sam Uley, he stated that another vampire has been running in the area. He said that they have not spotted him, but stated that we need to find them and maintain that they stay off of their lands and not kill a human or they will consider the treaty broken." Rose and Emmett both jumped off the coach and began heading to the door with matching looks of fury; however stopped dead in their tracks with Alice's next words: "They are no danger to us or the humans," with a smirk on her face "the only group that needs to fear them are the dogs, besides they are not."

Emmett turned around and looked directly at Alice before speaking "So wait, how many are there?" Jasper spoke at this "only 1 scent has been picked up by the wolves, and we were followed it north for a while before returning to inform you." Alice spoke up after "Also for some reason I am unable to locate this vampire's future, but as of now we will not be crossing any paths with them." This statement seemed to calm the rest of us down, and we were able to return to our memories and the original purpose of the day.


	2. Papa

**AN: Again not Stephanie Meyers, **

**I know the last chapter was short, and this one will be a little longer, but I just wanted to get some basics set up before their interactions with Bella start- once that happens they will be a lot longer.**

**Papa**

**BPOV**

_1638- England_

"ISABELLA! IF YOU LEAVE, NEVER RETURN." I heard my mother's shout as I ran, not once looking back. I had no plan, no destination, just a goal: to be gone from that hell I have called my life the last 14 years. Since the day my papa left, nothing has been good; my grandfather said the monsters killed him and my mother blamed my father's bloodline for his death and leaving her with me. She also blamed him for leaving her without a way to produce another heir for another man, more specifically a man of position in the court. My life has been filled with nothing but her insults and the wrath of her rod. She had informed me today that I will finally enter her into the society she was bred for; she had accepted a proposal on my behalf to Sir Felix of Norwood. As the words left her mouth I ran, he was a cruel man, any of the times I have been in his company he would take it upon himself to graze his body against mine. I have also heard tales of his treatment or rather torture of his servants.

_3 months later_

I am unsure of how long I have been gone, I find food where I can and stay in stables and in covered areas in the woods; I rarely speak to anyone afraid they may send me back to her or worse him. I am currently hold up in a cave that I found in the forest while the rain harshly pelts down on the ground. I usually spend my time dreaming about what my life would have been if my papa had not been taken from me by those monsters. At that moment I hear a noise of foot steps approach and a beautiful man crouch down to me. "Little girl" the man sneered, and my blood turned cold from the sound, I look into his dark ruby eyes and gasp. He chuckles and pounces. I only feel pain in my neck, and then nothing.

Unsure about how much time has passed I cautiously open my eyes, hoping that the red eyed man was a dream. Once I can see fully I take note how everything is sharper, and I can hear the brook that is at least a mile away. I hear something lapping up water in the brook and the _thump thump thump _that accompanies it. Before I can process what I am doing I run and jump on the lone deer and drink. Afraid of what I've done I drop the carcass and look into the brook. For the first time in months I take in my appearance, at some point my features have refined themselves, my hair has a shine it was lacking before, and my eyes _red_; the man was not a dream.

_1864- Texas_

I have been traveling the world on my own since that fateful day. I have run across others of my kind, but none have accepted me nor I them. They do not agree with my choice to drink from animals, and I do not agree with their choice to drink from humans. I have discovered that other vampires have gifts and from them I have found my own, immunity to gifts that affect the mind. Currently I am headed south to Mexico in search of different animals to taste, and attempting to stay out of the fire from the wars looming- both the human and vampire. At this thought I hear a vampire approach me, but with cautious steps. "Stop! And come with me." I turn and look at the man; he is tall with blonde hair and bright red eyes, and scars covering his body. I simply curtsey and state "I'm sorry I cannot accompany you. I have no desire to join in your wars, and I am of no threat as I am alone, so please let me leave in peace." He tilts his head in question before speaking "I will let you leave if you explain why your eyes are the color of honey?" I simply reply with "animals" and take my leave.

_1917- Chicago_

Today the sky was fully overcast so I was able to leave the hotel I have been taking up residence at. There is no real reason for an outing, just a need to get out of that room during the daylight hours. At this time I am sitting in a park looking at the humans and their lives; lovers, families, business men all pass by me. I am glanced at and then dismissed, while beauty is a thing I hold like most of my kind, being a woman alone on a bench I am easily determined to be not worthwhile. As I sit I catch a glance of a group of school boys discussing their plans to join The Great War, as I look up I see one staring me and I become lost in his vibrant green eyes. He gives me a half smile and I could feel my dead heart begin to pound. As he passes by he keeps his eyes locked with mine, until a boy yells "Edward catch up, we need to be home soon for supper!" With that he turns and runs to get in step with the other boys.

_1921- Wisconsin_

My mind since I left Chicago has been filled with images of that boy, Edward. I imagine him as a war hero, returning to his family and his love- whoever she may be; as the last thought crosses my mind a feeling of jealousy overwhelms me. I spot a young woman crossing the street; she looks to be in her mid 20's and with child. Again, the jealous feeling takes residence in my body, for I shall never know the joys of being a mother. She approaches me with weary eyes before she inquires if I attend the school. I simply reply with a no, she then asks if I have family in the area, again I respond with a negative. The next words out of her mouth I will never forget: "My name is Esme, I have a small home near the school house, and am a widow, if you would like I can offer a warm bed for your." I stare in shock at this woman, who knows nothing of me and offers me a place to lay my head. I decline her offer and inform her that I need to be on my way. With one more look at Esme I wish her luck with her child and leave.

_1925- Mississippi_

Over the years I have bounced around the states in America, in no particular order. I am walking the streets in Mississippi at night when darkness covers the sky, a little girl runs up to me and simply states "Hi, you will find what you do not know you are looking for." She turns on her heals and runs to the woman calling for Mary. I stand there in a daze trying to decipher what this strange pixie stated. I then notice that the woman who called for her was leading her to the sanitarium. I say a silent prayer for the Mary child, that she will survive what evils may be present in her near future.

_1930- New York_

While the depression has hit most of country hard, there are a select few that still are living what they consider the "good life." At present I am in a dress store watching as a girl, no older than 15 sits while her mother holds dress after dress up to her and explains in ways that each will accentuate her beauty. I feel pity for this child, she is beautiful in her own right, and appears to be aware of this, but it also seems to be the only thing she feels valued for. She looks up at me and notices my staring; she sneers at me and looks away as a clear dismissal. I am not sure if she feels I am a threat, or if I am below her. No matter her mother soon calls for her "Rosalie, we will take the red." At that she leaves with another disgusted look my way. Again like the girl in Mississippi, I say a silent prayer, only for this child I pray she will see her true beauty lies within her.

_1932- Tennessee_

Recently I have found this small town in Tennessee, filled with hunters and farmers. Most are struggling with the results of the depression and are attempting to survive as best they can. In the evenings I take some of their tools and plow some of their fields; after my hunts I gather some animals and deposit them where they keep their meat. I know it is not my place, but these people seem happy and appear to enjoy life even in a crisis, and I will do my part to ensure their smiles never leave their faces. On one evening I attend a dance that is being held at the McCarty's barn; the eldest son Emmett has become a confidant of sorts for me. He requested my presence at his home this evening to help with his siblings. We teach the children the dances that the older people are completing. I made a vow to myself this evening to enjoy as much of it as I could, for I would be leaving when the town sleeps.

_2008- Forks, Washington_

I have been running and hiding for 20 years from him, and I pray he will stay away. I have chosen this town, Forks Washington as my safe haven. There is a stench that is being emitted near the boarder of the local reservation; I pray that it is fowl enough to keep him at bay. As I'm running I notice a local school and other small town staples. I applied for a job at the local diner in hopes of earning some money; I have enrolled myself in the school as an emancipated minor. My goal is to immerse myself in society enough that he will not come for me it has worked for the past decade. Tomorrow I will begin my first day of high school and I am currently on a hunt to prepare myself to be in that proximity of all of those children.

After I dispose of the bear I have just finished I take time, as I do every day, and remember my papa. I say a prayer to God to give a message to my papa, and say that I love him, and that I am living my life as best I can; in hopes of earning his approval and love. With that I begin my way back to the apartment I rented to prepare for school.


	3. Mystery of the Swan

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews I really appreciate them. Again I just wish I owned Edward but alas that is just a dream**

**Mystery of the Swan**

**EPOV**

As we all filed into the hallowed halls of Forks High School the rumors of the "new girl" were quickly making their rounds through the student population. However this was not what drew our attention, it was the scent of strawberries, freesia and vampire that stopped all 5 of us in our steps. Jasper's thoughts surprised me _Animals _it was one word and made absolutely no sense to its relation to another vampire. I nudged his arm as we sat down in our home room before the bell rang. He understood my question and replayed a memory from when he was battling in the south, the memory was of a beautiful woman, with brown hair, heart shaped face and honey colored eyes. _The smell reminds me of her, I'm almost positive it's the same, but I'm not a tracker so I can't be 100 percent sure; _I nodded my head in understanding.

During the first few periods all I heard was thoughts of Isabella Swan, but my mind kept drifting back to the image that Jasper had of the female vampire. However, my own memory set her on a bench at a park. No more, no less, just the image of the beauty sitting and staring. I shake my head when I hear Emmett's thoughts as he approaches me _we are the champions, no time for losers because _my hand to his head shut him up quickly. "Edward are you ready to see if our suspicions are correct about the new addition to the Forks High community?" I responded with a simple nod; it was our pattern Alice and I would be the first look outs to see if humans are suspicious of us or to determine if another vampire is a threat.

As we entered the lunchroom we found our siblings sitting at our table, and we made our way to the line to gather our food. Once done we sat down at the table with the rest of them and began picking at our food. _Edward, everything gets fuzzy around her when she enters the lunchroom. _I look at Alice with a questioning eye and she shrugs, but not appearing fully okay with this development. As the door opens to the lunchroom the scent from Isabella engulfs me, it is the sweetest thing I have ever smelled. I turn my head to see her, the moment our eyes meet she drops her tray. _Dude a clumsy vampire- who knew?_ I glare at Emmett, but when I return she is nowhere to be seen.

I turn to my siblings who all hold a similar expression. "Edward, what was she thinking when she dropped the tray?" Rosalie inquired. I simply shrug my shoulders and say I didn't hear anything. Jasper looks at me with a questioning eye and I, like Alice, have no answer for the inability of my power. _Edward, _I look back to Jasper to show I am listening _it is the same girl that I met in Texas, and she still has gold eyes. _I nod my head in understanding. The bell rings and we all leave for our next class.

As I sit waiting for Mr. Banner to start class, the door opens and in walks Isabella. She hands him her slip and he speaks to direct her where to sit, as soon as he says my last name I hear a quiet gasp from her lips. I look up to meet her eyes and she darts them to the ground. After she sits and Mr. Banner begins to speak I attempt to read her thoughts, but only am met by silence. "Why can't I hear your thoughts?" She simply looks at me questions written all over her face and shrugs. I attempt again "Do you know Jasper?" She looks at me again with the same confusion "He is the tall blond boy." Recognition crosses her face and she simply nods her head. Just as I was starting to get frustrated with simple body language the most beautiful sound I've ever heard hits my ears. "I met him once, and declined to join his war." After that nothing else was said on either of our parts and with the ring of the bell we gather our things to leave to our next classes.

After the last period I meet my siblings by the car and unlock the door for them. For once it is Rosalie who breaks the awkward silence, or I should say silence for everyone else. "Does anyone else feel like they've seen her before?" Jasper recounts his experience, but the rest of us including Alice, which is odd feel we have seen her in our human lives. As we begin to leave the parking lot we have come to the conclusion that she does not appear dangerous but we still should be weary, with Alice and my powers not working on her. "Look, she is walking, at human speed?" We all look out the window at Emmett's comment. To our surprise Rosalie speaks "Maybe we should ask her to come to our home so we can inform her of the treaty, and see if Carlisle or even Esme knows her?" With that we pull the car over.

Isabella turned around at the sound of the Volvo coming to a stop. Jasper gets out of the car, as he is sure she remembers him. "Isabella, I don't know if you remember me, but we met during the wars in the south?" She nods in acknowledgment. "We would appreciate it if you followed us back to our home to meet with our leader. We have a treaty with the Native American's that reside in La Push that we feel will be in your best interest to be made aware of." A flash of understanding crosses her face before she asks "Is that what that stench is?" Emmett barked out a laugh at that comment. She agreed to come with us and Jasper ran with her to show the way.

As we pulled up the driveway we see that Carlisle's Mercedes is in the driveway; with a collective sigh of relief we pile out of the car and lead Isabella into the house. Although highly unnecessary Emmett boomed our arrival "We're Home!! And we brought a friend!" Esme was the first to approach us and she stared at Isabella; and like the rest of us a faint memory crosses her mind. However that concentration is broken when Carlisle makes his appearance and a soft voice breaks through the silence "Papa?"


	4. Our Bella

**AN: Again I appreciate your reviews, and I know I am updating a lot today, but frankly this is more fun than writing my final for a class, and work was rather slow this afternoon. **

**Also I want you all to be aware we all know how everyone was changed so I'm not going to go into details about that- no need to reiterate the story when Stephanie Meyer's did it so well.**

**And without further ado- the reunion**

**Our Bella**

**CPOV**

As the word left this creature's mouth, she slumps the ground and begins to dry sob to the point I'm almost positive tears will fall. The rest of us stare unsure what to do, I begin to approach the girl when Edward crouches down to her "Isabella, are you alright?" At the sound of her name my eyes focus on the girl and words leave my own mouth before I register them in my mind "Little one." She looks at me and flings herself into my arms. "Papa, I thought the monsters got you otherwise I would have looked for you once I was turned. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She continues her pleas for forgiveness in hushed whispers.

I look around and notice that all but Esme have left the room, while I hold my little girl in my arms, the first time in over 300 years. "Hush, little one, it's okay. You have nothing to apologize for; if anything it should be me to issue my own pleas for forgiveness. I should have returned to ensure your safety." I feel her shake her head and she looks up at me, not with her familiar brown eyes, but instead a golden gaze falls on me. "no Papa, I understand, it would have been dangerous to return to me. I'm just so happy, I have been alone all these years and to find you, alive…" She paused for a moment while a thoughtful expression appears in her eyes before she shoots up and starts bouncing and shouting "I finally understand Mary '_you will find what you do not know you are looking for." _

With the mention of her name, Alice returns to the living room, and gages at Bella trying to decipher what she is speaking of, and my guess is how she knows her first name. Bella stops her jumps and looks at Alice before whispering so low I almost didn't catch it. "This happened at the sanitarium didn't it?" Alice gives her a look and turns her gaze to me before she responds "what sanitarium?" My little one approaches my other daughter and embraces her and recounts her interaction with Alice. Both sink to the couch, immersed in some sort of silent conversation. My curiosity I'll admit gets the better of me _Edward, what are they speaking of? _My first son calls from the entrance "Alice is trying to make more sense of the memory she has been having of Isabella all day. As for Isabella, you have to ask her."

With their names mentioned both girls look at us before my little one speaks "you read minds?" Edward simply nodded his head as he is about to speak she bursts into laughter before spitting out her next statement "God, you must have been so frustrated with me today?"Again Edward nods, but looks at her waiting for an explanation and my guess is everyone in the house is as well. Bella simple smiles and solves the mystery "I have found over my travels that I am immune to powers of the mind." "A shield" I whisper, she simply nods and smiles. Rosalie and Emmett matriculate into the living room with the rest of us, still unsure of what to say.

Rosalie's voice breaks the silence "Have I seen you somewhere before?" Bella simply nods again before responding "In a dress shop when you were human, your mother was buying you a red dress." Comprehension dawns over her face and she begins to snicker, "I remember a little of that" Rosalie response with a small smile. Emmett breaks everyone's trance again "So we know how you know Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Papa here. What about me and my lovely mother Esme and Mr. Moody?" My little ones eyes dart between the three of them before landing on my bride. "You offered me a place to stay when you thought I was on my own. We were in Wisconsin, and you were with child." All eyes dart to my wife as I place a comforting arm around her. "Yes I remember, like Rosalie, only a little; that was shortly before my son's birth." She did not continue and Bella seemed to understand to not ask further questions.

Again Emmett begins to speak, but Bella interrupts him "As for you Emmett McCarty, I stayed in your town for a year and helped with the field work- of course you would not know about that since I completed it at night. We became friends of sorts, your family was the only one I conversed with, and our last moments spent together were teaching your siblings to dance." Emmett simply smiled and said "That's right, I rule, besides Papa here, I got to spend more time with the new chick then all of you combined." Rosalie smacked the back of his head seemingly ending his proud moment. As Bella's eyes drifted she looked at Edward, but he spoke first "You were sitting on a bench in a park by my home in Chicago." She nodded and added her own tidbit of information "you were walking home with two other boys talking about your dreams of going to fight the Great War. Oh no, is that where you were changed?"

Edward looked at me I asked him silently _would you like me to explain. _He nodded his head. I began to recount the tails of Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett's stories. I left out certain information that Esme and Rosalie can share with Bella in their own time, while I merely introduced Emmett's story before he began his great tail of Rosalie's rescue. Jasper and Alice both informed Bella of their changes. At the end I asked my little one how she came to be. She recounted her tail, but left out the reason she was in the woods to begin with. At the end of her story I was proud, because my child has never tasted human blood, but also appalled at who would change her and leave her. Emmett's laughter, once again, broke me out of my thoughts "Hey Papa. Like Papa, like daughter!" I looked to my daughter who was wearing a beautiful smile on her face, while a giggle escaped her lips. She met my eyes and seemed to understand my request. I announced to everyone that Bella and I would take a walk so I could explain the treaty. Edward seeming to understand my ulterior motive of finding out the full truth of her change engaged the rest of them in alternate activities.


	5. A Walk of Half Truths

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews! Enjoy**

**(still not SM)**

**A Walk of Half Truths**

**BPOV**

My Papa and I had been walking in silence for a few minutes. He did explain the treaty with the werewolves when we started our walk. I just don't know what to say, I've never imagined seeing him again so I've never prepared; I'm assuming he is having the same struggle. The silence was however not uncomfortable, just like when I was little. Papa would sit in his study and I would play on the floor, no words spoken it was peaceful. _Peaceful _a completely different concept then what my life has become, especially in the last 2 decades. That's another issue I need to decide; how much to tell, if any. On one hand he is my papa and I should be able to tell him anything. However, he seems happy in this life, and family that he has made for himself, my secret will only bring this family down and put heartache on my papa. I could never see him upset or in pain.

"Little one, I know you were not telling the full truth of your changing with the others. You were never good at hiding the truth; even at 3 I could tell that lying would never suit you. Please tell me what your life was after I left; especially how you came to the woods alone at 17 years old?" Well doesn't he just get straight to the point. How am I to answer, I do not know how he will take to my treatment by Sophia, she was no mother to me and I refuse to address her as such. Then I remember and he acknowledges my inability to lie convincingly, even as a vampire I have yet to fully master that.

I sighed, resigned that hiding the truth of this matter would not be beneficial to anyone and I can hold my other secrets without his suspicions. "Papa, I do not remember much of my childhood after you left, the memories are not stable; most likely due to my will to forget them. Sophia blamed your bloodline for your departure as well as her inability to conceive and move to more superior status. Being I was the last of your bloodline alive, I was at the end of her wrath." As the words hung in the air, I looked at my papa, his face was contorted and he brought me into a hug, whispering his apologies again and again. "Please continue Bella." With that I continued my tale of Sir Felix, and my escape into the woods.

Papa sat down on a boulder that we were passing and motioned for me to sit on the one next to him. I instead plopped down by his feet and sat like I used to when I was little. "Bella, please know that none of that was your fault. You did the right thing to leave; I would not have wanted that life for you. However, I can't imagine that this has been an improvement. How have you lived this life with no companions or without joining a coven?" It was an easy question, with an easy answer. "The ones I met did not agree with my eating style or beliefs and I had the same opposition to them." I looked at him to see if he accepted that as the whole truth; it was after all the reason I did not have companions, until them. He smiled at me, albeit a small smile, but one none the less. "Well, now you have a family, and none of us will willingly let you leave." He stated this without hesitation; I still had my reservations- especially with Rosalie. At the mention of family my original fear became a dominate thought: I cannot place my father's family in danger.

I nodded at him and said I would be happy to stay, but only with the approval of his entire coven. My agreement was with a heavy heart though, as I would only stay until I had originally planned to leave Forks. I would not bring them down on my father's family. We began our run back to the house, which we turned into a race, and although when I was little he would let me win, this time my victory was earned. As I reached the front yard I began to jump around in celebration, to which my father just smiled and laughed. I was startled out of my dancing by another chuckle, one that I would do anything to hear over and over again. I turned and looked at the source of the noise. "Edward."


	6. Complications of a Mate

**AN: Sorry for the late update- loss of idea's and my mind has been focused on writing a final paper for my 1****st**** grad school class. Which will be done on Friday, so until the new semester I can focus on my stories.**

**Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews, please keep them coming.**

**Again SM owns all—Enjoy Edward**

**Complications of a Mate**

**EPOV**

She had said my name after I couldn't contain my entertainment of her behavior. As she turned her gaze on me, Carlisle began to leave, but not without his words of a father _I am happy you have found your mate_ I tilted my head in question before h continued _I know the look, I saw it with the rest of us, and I see it in her; but remember I am her father and you hurt her I hurt you. _I nodded my head in recognition of his observation and threat and turned back to Bella. Her golden eyes were still boring into mine and we simply stared for who knows how long, it could have been seconds or days, but in all honesty I did not care. During this time I was able to look at her fully and appreciate her the way she deserved. I noticed her red tinted, coffee colored hair cascading down past her shoulders, her slight frame holding the appropriate amount of curves. There was no doubt I was attracted to her body, but her face held the most fascinating of her physical features: her mouth was not in perfect proportion, the bottom lip slightly fuller than the top, and her other feature, her eyes, they held more depth then I thought possible.

After my assessment was completed the sound of a small vulgarity brought me back to the present. I realized that we had just been staring and I decided that we need to have some sort of discussion- of what I'm not sure. _What are you supposed to talk about when you meet your mate and are alone for the first time? _ Crap if I know, Carlisle and Esme, as well as Rosalie and Emmett all left on their own during this time, and I was not able to hear their thoughts. "Bella, would you care to walk with me… I know that you just got back from walking with Carlisle, but I think we should talk" I looked up towards the house and added the last word "alone," as a not so subtle hint to leave us alone. As Bella nodded her head in agreement, I heard in my head the sounds of grumbles from my siblings about their inability to spy effectively when I am the one they want to spy on.

I reached my hand out to Bella, and she hesitantly took it, and I began leading us in the direction of the meadow. No one has ever come here with me, but I realize that Bella needs to be there, and that is the most appropriate spot to speak to her; it lacks interruptions from our family, wolves and any humans who walks in the woods. When we entered the small circle that is cut in the forest, Bella walked ahead of me and took a moment to appreciate the view this small space afforded. She turned to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the meadow with her before she spoke "Edward, this is beautiful." I could not agree more, before any more words escaped her lips or mine, they crashed into each other. As the kissed increased in passion, the rest of our bodies joined this ritual that is natural from all creatures that roam this world.

After an unknown amount of time, our breathing evened out, Bella's head resting on my bare chest, and my arm encircled her waist and I ran my hand over her naked hip. I took note that this is the closest to sleep I have ever been in my entire existence, and I will have no reservations on performing the act that led me here, over and over again. Bella's small giggle brought me out of my musings; I looked down at her questioningly before asking what the cause of her humor is. "I just never believed that finding a mate was that simple. I've seen mates together, but never in the beginning, I just find the simplicity of it humorous." As she finished her statement her voice became quiet, and trouble became the prominent emotion emanating from her eyes.

"Edward, there are things you do not know, things my father does not know," she took a short pause before continuing. "I had no intention of telling anyone of you my worries and I had planned to leave Forks in 3 months. I still had this time frame that I told myself I will stick to even after I found my papa." I began to interrupt but her hand on my mouth silenced me. "Please let me finish. My reason for leaving had nothing to do with want. I don't like being a solitary creature; I have seen our kind always in pairs or covens. I have always longed to feel that, and when I saw my papa, I had the realization hit me that maybe; just maybe I could belong and no longer wonder alone. But then I remembered, that is not a possibility for me. If I had found you all 20 years ago, there would be no question in me staying. However, I did not find you 20 years ago, I found you now." She took another moment before seeming to collect her thoughts and sat up, hugging her legs to her and looked me in the eyes before starting again.

"Edward, as much as I never thought I would see my papa again, I never thought I would find a mate even more. With the knowledge that you are here, and you exist makes this decision, no need, to leave more of a burden on my heart than I ever imagined the dead thing could hold. Because of this I know I need to leave now." She got up and began to gather her clothes and put them back on, I followed suit and was about to start my line of questioning and my line of begging her to stay, before she interrupted me again. "Edward, I do not wish to put my danger on my father's family, and I especially do not wish to put my danger onto the man that holds my love. So it is with this that I must leave, please do not try to follow, and please tell my papa, that I am sorry." I stood dumbfounded as she began to retreat and then she turned an her angelic voice spoke once more. "Maybe, I can solve this issue and come back." At that she turned and ran; I stood for about half a millisecond before I followed.

I ran, and I ran. At some point I began to hear my family following. The thoughts were quiet and focused. All with the mission to find Bella, my Bella, our Bella. Alice sudden stop halted all of us in our mission. "She's to far gone for us to reach her." We all stood silent waiting for more "She is hard for me to see fully, but it has become clearer as the bonds that Carlisle and Edward have with her increased. I think for now we should return home and come up with a plan to find her and help her. For now all I see is her running." The rest of them began to fall in line and retreat to the house. It was only Carlisle and I left in the woods. He placed his hand on my shoulder before speaking, my assumption is he felt I was too emotional to respond to his thoughts, and he was too emotional to form a single thought. "Edward, we will find her, we will bring my little one home. She will be apart of this family, as my daughter, which she has always been, and as your partner. Jasper said that when we returned from the run, she was projecting joy, happiness, but also guilt and shame." I agreed with him to return to home; on our run Carlisle and I both said prayers for her safety, and for her return.

**AN: sorry I'm writing this at work, not really a place to write lemons- I may put some outtakes up later**


	7. Strangers hold the Answers

**AN: thank you all for the wonderful reviews. School is done until September so I should be able to update on both stories more often.**

**Again not SM**

**Strangers Hold the Answers**

**CPOV**

Edward and I returned back to the house to be greeted by our family all gathered in the dining room waiting for us to join. Edward began mumbling something about not having time to deal with this; he was looking straight at Alice as the words left his mouth. However, he did not fight her and took his seat at the table while I took mine at the head of the table. After everyone was settled I began to speak to try and form a plan to see what to do about Bella. Before I got two words out Alice cut me off. "Carlisle there is a small coven of vampires, 3 to be exact, to males and 1 female. The will be here before nightfall, and I'm not sure what it is they want with us, but I have a feeling that whatever they have to say we need to hear."

We all sat for a moment trying to decide if we all should stay or if some should leave and begin to search for my little one. Edward shot up from his spot with such force that he knocked his chair into the nearby wall and shattering it. "We all stay, we do not let on to our abilities. Alice if what you think as true they will be able to lead us to her." Alice nodded her head, neither of them offering any of us any more information as to what they were discussing silently for Edward to make that decision. With that settled we all roamed the house waiting for the newcomers to show.

At 5pm Edward and Alice had gathered everyone to our family room informing us that they will be here in 10 minutes. Exactly 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. We had agreed earlier that Emmett would answer the door, which he did and invited them in. One man introduced himself as James, he had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, he was shorter than Jasper, and slightly more muscular. The female had fire for hair, no order to it, it seemed to match her look in general. The last male, was olive toned, with dark hair, flowing beneath his shoulders. They all had one thing in common, deep crimson eyes. I greeted the coven and introduced them to my family. During this time I noticed Jasper place himself near Edward, and place a comforting arm on his shoulder. _Edward, do they know about Bella? _ He discretely nodded that only I caught the movement.

The olive toned man, Laurent was the first to speak "Is this all in your coven?" I simply said it was, and he began his line of questions. "Have you run into another of our kind recently, there seems to be a scent in the home that does not match any of those present." Edward stiffened but I confirmed there was another that passed through. I did not give any specifics about my little one to these strangers. The next question did not surprised me, but it should have; the surprise in the question was more who uttered it, James "Was she an animal drinker like you?" This got everyone's attention, but before anyone could answer he began a little rant and his eyes seemed to be unable to focus on anyone thing. "Don't try to lie; I am perfectly aware that little bitch was here. Do not think about attempting to protect _Isabella_" the way he said my daughter's name with such distaste sent shivers through my spine. "You do not k now what kind of creature she is, and she deserves no one's pity; even if you share the same diet."

It had been agreed upon earlier to not let these three know how much information we had on Bella, granted it wasn't a lot, but we needed information so we could bring my little one home. "I'm sorry, she just passed through. Maybe if you could enlighten us as to what she has done to incur such distaste from you maybe we will be able to help find her." The three looked at each other, but it was the female, Victoria who began the tale of their dealing with my little one, to say what information was provided was shocking would be the understatement of the millennium, and judging by the look on Edward's face and Jasper's struggles to keep him calm, things were being left out.

"We ran into Isabella 20 years ago while we were traveling in Italy. She seemed to be on the run from the Volturi, but she never confirmed our suspicions. We felt pity for her and offered her a place with our coven. She did not readily agree stating she _appreciated_ the offer but that she feared our appetites differed too much for her to be able to stay with us. Laurent was fascinated with her, and agreed that we would attempt her way of life if she agreed to travel with us." She paused before continuing, while Emmett on Jasper's urging took this time to position himself in front of Edward, whatever was being left out was testing Edward's calm demeanor.

"Isabella travelled with us for about six months with us drinking from animals. We all were passing by a town and James was unable to deny his thirst, and once Laurent and I smelled the human blood our resolves all weakened. Isabella found our behavior appalling, and began to fight us, she stole all of our belongings that we had and ran. The things she took were of great value to us from our human lives, a necklace of mine, a picture that belonged to Laurent, and a ring that belonged to James' family. You see we are only in search of her to find our things, and then we shall leave her alone." After she was done, Edward began to speak. "I apologize for her behavior, but she only came and went and we have no information on her, and did not see any such belongings on her. If you will excuse me we need to be leaving shortly." The three nodded and left.

Once they were out of range I turned to Edward and asked him to explain. Before he could start Alice gasp and horrified look drew our attention. She looked at Edward begging him that what he was about to say isn't true. He simply nodded and began to fill the rest of us in on what Alice saw him to reveal. "It was true that they met her in Italy, and that they had no idea what she was running from. They did agree to try her lifestyle after begging on Laurent. The plan was for them to play along until he was able to make her his mate, by force if necessary. None of them stuck to the diet throughout the six months. Bella informed them that she would be leaving, stating she did not feel they could maintain the diet and did not feel comfortable around them. Victoria was more than happy to let her leave initially, she hated every moment with her there just so Laurent was pleased. After she made her statement and turned to leave, Laurent attacked." He paused and looked at me before continuing; "As he was holding her, James approached and held her upper body down so Laurent could complete his task. Both of them were determined to take what they wanted from her. They kept telling her she owed them this, because of all the trouble they went through to hunt animals for her." Again he took a moment, while all of us let this sink in, but his smile was unexpected "She fought both of them, she was able to tear an arm off of James, but Victoria joined in. unable to finish them herself she ran. She took nothing of theirs. They have been hunting her for 20 years, and have caught her a few times but she always escapes. Their initial goal for the first 10 years was to have her as Laurent's pet, not mate, pet. After that they just wanted her gone. It became a game to them."

I was in my study some time later trying to figure out what in the world my little one was thinking when she thought that 3 vampires could harm our family, when she herself had fought them off. There was a knock on the door, but the owner did not wait for a response before answering, I looked to see Jasper take a seat in front of me. "Carlisle I do not believe those were the ones she was worried about. I think those are the ones that have her on the move constantly, but from her feelings when she was here there is something greater in her past then those three." I nodded my head in agreement, and my mind began to wonder if the Volturi had something to do with my little one's fear. The screams of Alice and Edward's tore through the house, and Jasper and I rushed to the ground floor where the rest of the family lay. Alice spoke "They have her." I asked who, but Edward answered "The Volturi."


	8. Running from Hope

**AN: Thank you all again for the reviews and for reading this story. Again Stephanie Meyer owns all things related to Twilight. **

****Before you read, please note there is a mention of sexual assault, but no details are given****

**Running from Hope**

**BPOV**

I continued to run for 3 days straight after I left Edward in the meadow. I didn't allow my mind to focus on him, or my papa, or their family. However, I made the fatal mistake of stopping once I reached the Atlantic Ocean, and all the thoughts and feelings I've had over the past 4 days and over the past 25 years washed over me and I collapsed on the ground.

_**Flashback- England 1983**_

_I had just left the forest on the outside of London and looked down on the city, I made a decision for one final stop and then I would leave this country and begin to travel again. I approached the graveyard that held my families crypt and went in search of the one marker that held my peace and my sanity. It was nothing special, Sylvia did not feel the need to honor him, and she refused any help the town offered to memorialize him as a hero- to her he was the man that left her with a burden. I knelt down in front of the small wood cross I found in our home that I carved his name in; it was stuck in the ground with weeds flowing up it. As I do every time I visit I cleaned the area and said a silent prayer and a goodbye to my papa, and with a new resolve I stood and headed to Italy._

_I had heard through the years of a large coven that does not leave Italy, and has taken it upon themselves to "police" the vampire world. I had never journeyed to Volterra, but I felt maybe they could accept me or have knowledge if there were any others of our kind that led my way of life. I approached the city in the evening and made my way to the bell tower. I was almost there when an arm shot out towards me and pulled me under a canopy surrounding a shop. I looked up into the red eyes of a beautiful male; he had short cropped blonde hair, large muscles, and was easily one of the biggest vampires I had ever seen. "Who are you?" he hissed at me. I looked up again before responding "Isabella Swan." He nodded and dragged me to a man hole that was opened and directed me through._

_We were walking through various tunnels, all dark and damp, after the third one he began to speak to me: "My name is Demetri; I am a member of the guard. What are you doing here Isabella?" I thought for a moment before responding, not wanting to upset this man, I was an okay fighter but I did not feel upsetting him and then having the rest of the so called guard attack me was in my best interest. "I came to see if there are any other coven's who only drink from animals as I do. I have been traveling alone since my creation and I heard that this would be the place to go for knowledge about other covens as well as the general world that is our existence." After I finished I felt pretty pleased with myself at my diplomatic answer, it however, did not go unnoticed the tension that appeared in Demetri when I mentioned my diet. "We will be able to assist you in knowledge of the world, however I have never seen another who drinks animal blood as you, or even heard of that diet before. The three elders will be meeting with you." That was the last of our conversation as we entered through another door; the room looked like an office at a corporation. _

_Demetri nodded at the woman who appeared to be the receptionist and human, to be honest I was not expecting that. He led me to another door and knocked before 2 vampires emerged. Both were smaller, they appeared slightly older than 13 and both with almost white hair and the expected scarlet eyes. Demetri addressed the girl "Jane please let Aro know we have Isabella Swan here and that she wishes to have an audience with him and the rest of the elders." She simply nodded and returned to the room, leaving the small boy to look at me in almost a calculating manner. Jane returned and ushered us into a room that looked to not have been changed in at least 500 centuries. There were 3 thrones, all of which had a vampire with a dark cloak on, the rest of the hall was filled with different vampires with different cloaks of different colors. This is when I started to regret me decision to leave England._

_The man in the middle throne stood and the room went silent; he removed the hood and began walking towards me. He held his hand to me and began to speak as I reached my own out to shake. "Ah, Isabella, welcome to Volterra! We wi…" his words were cut off as he looked at my eyes and tightened his grip on my hand. "Impossible! Jane" he let go of his grip and motioned for the girl. She stepped forward with a sadistic smile on her face and began to stare at me intently, after a minute her smirk washed off and a scowl replaced it. After another 2 minutes Aro began to laugh and called Jane off. "My dear Isabella, you have confounded me." I looked at him and I'm sure my confusion showed on my face as he went on to explain. "I have the ability to read all thoughts from past to present with a touch of my hand, and my dear Jane can cause infinite pain with a single look. However, neither seemed to be effective on you." I nodded in understanding, before explaining that through my travels vampires with mind abilities seem to not word on me. At this he requested that I leave with him to his study to discuss my ability and my questions._

_About 5 minutes later we were in an old office, him at a desk and me across from him in a leather chair, and then he began my form of the Spanish inquisition. "My dear Isabella, is Swan your natural surname?" I shook my head before responding "No, when I was a child my papa would tell me the story of the Swan Princess before I would fall asleep. Once I was turned I did not wish for my other family members to find me so I began using Swan." He looked at me curiously before another question was asked "What was your surname? No doubt you could still be afraid of these family members finding you now." I nodded and simply stated "Cullen." Aro froze for about a second as something flashed in his eyes before he composed himself, and continued his questions. They ranged from my diet, to my transformation, to my general history. He invited me to stay in Volterra with the Volturi and learn the history and possibly educate others on my way of a diet as he had never heard of such before. I agreed and he called the small boy from before, Alec, to lead me to a guest quarters._

_I had been living with the Volturi for about 4 and a half years when news came of a few of the guard who were returning. During my stays I would sit with Aro and discuss history, and he would test my ability, no one ever began my diet, and Casius, another elder, was determined to change my own. Aro never pushed and Marcus, the third elder did not acknowledge my presence. I did not like being around when everyone else was feeding, and would have left, however I felt for the time I needed information on our history. I was beginning to feel restless in Volterra; I had learned as much as I believed I could and was going to leave during after the welcome of the returning guard. I had explained my wishes to Aro, and he was not pleased. It was no secret he wished for me to join the guard, and would get frustrated when I would refuse. He seemed to relent as the planning of the festivities began; but I could not shake the feeling that my departure from Italy would not be easy._

_The evening of the ball, as Aro insisted it be called, came and I was dressed in a blue gown. The way every one was dressed reminded me of the style during my human years, Aro had insisted this time period as the ball was to honor the returning guard and the leader was changed during this time. Aro clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention before speaking "My guests, greetings and welcome for joining us in the time of celebration. We are here to congratulate the returning guard in their mission to keep the Russians from becoming a threat. Will you all welcome Felix and Heidi and the rest back." At the mention of the name Felix my head snapped up and I was met with vivid red eyes. Those eyes were focused on me and I almost didn't see the rest of the man. He was larger than Demetri, but there was no mistaking that this was the same Felix I was to marry as a girl._

_Felix seemed to have a notion of recognition and leaned in and whispered to Aro, who simply smiled nodded and made eye contact with me. It was at this moment I knew I needed to leave; I turned to leave when Aro acknowledged my retreat to everyone in the room. "Isabella! Where are you off to? I have given no permission for you to leave. John, Demetri please bring Isabella to my room. Felix follow us. I was grabbed by the arms and lead me to his room. Once we were there Aro began to speak. "Isabella, Felix has informed me that you are the reason for his way of life and that you were once upon a time betrothed. With this new development I have chosen to not let you leave." I began to struggle and argue, only to have a hand clamped over my mouth and the rest of me restrained, before he continued. "Felix will take you to a new room, and there he will 'help' with your new way of life." He motioned for Felix, and he took my arm and led me down a few hallways, and to a staircase that led to a tower. The irony of me being stuck in a tower, when I changed my last name to match a fairytale princess was not lost on me._

_For 6 months I was tortured and starved, Felix had decided that since we were to be married I needed to fulfill my wifely duties. They also brought humans in and had them sit with me until they died of starvation. I refused to drink from their blood and I refused to scream during the beatings or other torture. After Felix left the last time, I made a decision to leave, if I died I would be okay, I would be with my papa. There was another gathering of sorts and I heard the music, I took my chance and broke the bars on the window and leapt. I ran for I don't know how long, I knew I was faster than most, and Demitri's power of tracking did not work on me. I meet with a small coven on their way out of Italy, James, Victoria and Laurent and began my miserable life with them. Once I left them I knew the threat of them contacting the Volturi for their revenge would be a guarantee, and so I ran from both covens and refused to travel or live with another in fear of them turning on me or brinigning danger to them._

I just let my mind wonder, to what has been, what could have been and more importantly what needs to be done. With a final resolve I picked my self up off the ground and regained my breathing and dove into the water, back to the place I vowed never to go again… Italy.


	9. A Doctor's Return

**AN: Sorry in the last chapter I meant Sophia not Sylvia.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. And I know I sound like a broken record but Stephanie Meyers owns all things twilight.**

**A Doctor's Return**

**EPOV**

We had been sitting in the house for three days, lost in our own thoughts and waiting for Bella to make a decision so Alice could see where she is and when she is going to Italy. We waited to leave because we did not want to tip the Volturi off if her journey there would put her in more danger. We knew what that coven had done was beyond horrible, but we can't comprehend why Bella feels that 8 vampires can't take 3 down. Especially when one is her father and the other loves her more than he thought possible. I returned my hands and began to play the melody that has been running through my mind since the moment I saw Bella, and was enhanced after we had made love and she was lying on my chest. My musings and fingers stilled as a vision played out in Alice's mind.

_Bella is swimming; then she is entering an old city at night. She is met by 2 large vampires who grab her arms forcefully and drag her into a tunnel. She is finally placed in room with no light and a man in a cloak appears and whispers "Welcome home Isabella," the image then fades._

Alice and I both run to the living room and call for everyone to join us. Alice grabs a piece of paper and pencil and begins to draw images of the city, while I explain the vision. Carlisle peers over her shoulder while thinking _that is Volterra, but what could posses my little one to go there to seek refuge from that coven. _I looked up to his eyes, before continuing with the vision of her being dragged and placed in the room. He meets my eyes, and I can see my own terror reflected in them. He informs everyone that we will leave as soon as possible, and directs Jasper to find the soonest flight and gather our travel documents. I can hear Esme's sorrow, Rosalie's sympathy, and Alice's fear for her new friend, Emmett's eagerness to fight, Jasper's concentration on his task and Carlisle's prayers to God that his little one will be safe until he can get to her.

Eventually we all made it to Seattle and were boarding a plane. None of us sure what needs to be done, and Alice sole focus was searching for our futures once we reach Italy. The only things she is able to see is our safe arrival and the hotel we book once we descend on the city of Volterra. She cannot see anymore because no one has decided what to do once we reach there. She has had no more visions of Bella, and if she does it is only of her laying in the dark room. _I knew there was more she wasn't telling me, God please don't let me fail her again. _Carlisle's thoughts pulled me out of my current stalking of Alice's visions. I place a comforting hand on his shoulder in understanding of his wishes and desires to bring her home to us safe, because that is where she belonged.

Once we touched down in Italy we went to the hotel that is near Volterra and waited for the evening to pass over us so we can pay a visit to the Volturi. Carlisle has gathered us all to remind us of what to expect while there; as he is the only one who has ever been present. He requested none of us touch Aro, but do so if we must. He wants to keep Alice's, Jasper's and my power as private as possible even though he knows the odds of both those ideas are not good. Once we made the decision when to leave Alice has a vision, nothing too detailed except us in a crowded room and a strangled cry echoing from somewhere. Carlisle and I leave; it was decided that only 2 should go, Carlisle so there is familiarity and me so we can pull out soon if needed and so I can gather as much information on Bella and how to return her to us.

As we approached the walls of the castle feelings of dread pass over us. _Edward, let me speak, and we will treat each other as normal coven's treat each other. We need to show that we are united, and that you have a loyalty to me, hopefully not alerting them of our search for Bella. _I nod my head in understanding as he leads us through a series of tunnels and rooms. We approach a human who is sitting at a desk; her thoughts are focused on when she will be granted her wish to join the Volturi. I attempt to keep my opinion of her desire to myself, but a small hint of disgust appeared on my face as Carlisle reminded me to appear emotionless. The woman's name was Ginana and she made a call and a man, large, but still smaller then Emmett approaches us. He reaches his hand out to Carlisle "Carlisle, so good of you to return to us. Aro and the rest our waiting in the normal hall if you will follow me please." The man looks at me and introduces himself as Demitri, but his thoughts begin to worry me; _I hope they can keep her quiet long enough to get him in and out._

Once we are lead through to the hall, I tug at the gloves I am wearing as Carlisle does the same. Before we reach the middle, a man approaches us and shakes Carlisle's hand. "My old friend, so good to see you. What has it been 200 years? I have heard you have a fairly large coven that agrees with your lifestyle and I am glad to see you all have survived." His thoughts clearly show his distaste for him wearing the gloves, and his scrambling mind is trying to figure out a way to get us gone as soon as possible. A memory flows through his mind. _Him and Bella in a desk, he is asking her questions, she tells him the reason behind Swan and her real surname. He also remembers how he informed her there were no other vegetarians._ I check my features in time for Carlisle's introduction of me to Aro. He shakes my hand and again is upset with the gloves. He is thinking of ways to demand we take off our gloves, just as an idea comes to his mind the strangled cry from Alice's vision erupts through the walls along with a slamming of a door and retreating guard members.

During the time when Carlisle was catching up with Aro, I focus on the minds of the vampires in the hall and those within the castle's walls. One spikes my interest and my need to protect. _Little Bitch, I always knew you would be mine. You were mine before and you will be again. _His thoughts quickly move to a young girl with brown eyes running in fear to a forest, then it changes to a girl with black eyes locked in a tower cowering in fear. My stone body begins to melt as the anger begins to boil deep in my chest letting a growl escape my chest. All focus their attention on me, I simply shrug and state "We need to get back to the rest before dawn breaks; please let us leave and return with the rest later." Carlisle heeds my request and bids Aro our farewell with a promise to return with the rest of our coven tomorrow to explore and reminisce.

We returned to the hotel a short while later, I had informed Carlisle on the run of what I heard and I prayed Alice filled in the rest of the family. We needed to convene and figure out a way for us to get Bella out of there safely. We also needed to try and figure out an answer to keep the gloves on; tonight we knew we wouldn't be questioned thanks to Alice, but for tomorrow if all of us have the gloves who knows. Carlisle's thoughts pulled me out of my glove query. _Edward, you are sure Bella went there to learn about vegetarians, and Aro was aware of our shared lasted name, and he stilled denied Bella answers. _I affirmed what I had already told him, and spoke to the rest of our family "I think he wanted her to join the guard as a shield. He had attempted to teach her to project it to protect him, but she never did, or at least never let him know she knew how to accomplish that. He was getting frantic by the time she mentioned she wanted to leave; he did not want her to meet with you, especially after he confirmed your relation. When Felix returned and recognized her he had a reason, or so he thinks to keep her there." As my words sank in, we jumped into planning mode for our rescues little one or RLO as Emmett kept chanting in his mind.


	10. One Answered Prayer

**AN: Thank you all so much for the wonderful review and for sticking with this story. **

**This is going to be a shorter chapter, but it is important because it is focused on a very integral part of getting Bella out.**

**Again- not SM and do not own anything twilight**

**One Answered Prayer**

**CPOV**

As twilight approaches my family begins our descent unto the house of the Volturi. Alice is unable to see if our rouse with the gloves will be successful, but it was the only option we had to try and maintain our secrets. The plan was for Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper to search for my little one; Alice informed us that Heidi will take them on a tour of sorts and they will take this time to search for her location. Esme, Edward and I will meet with the elders in Aro's study, Alice will look out for our future as well and kept Edward informed. It wasn't the most organized plan because we couldn't predict other's decisions to our actions, but we couldn't wait any longer to try and get my Bella home.

Demitri greets us again and leads us to the hall that we have been to before, or their slaughter house for meals. We are greeted by Aro and company and Jasper makes the request for the tour, Esme declines as stating that she wishes to remain with me, while Edward's excuse is to learn more from the elders. Heidi approaches and takes four of my children out of the room, while Aro leads us three to his study and asks us to take a seat. Marcus and Casious also file into the room as well as Jane and Alec. Small talk is had for a few moments; Aro directs questions at all of us, trivial things as far as how we like Italy, how America is and our diet. Suddenly Edward stiffens and I look at him, unknown what caused his change in poster I ask _Bella? _ He subtly shakes his head in the negative; my question is answered when Aro's voice breaks back into my thoughts.

"My old friend, I appreciate the information and updates on your life and your coven, but I feel it would be more beneficial and educational to me if I am able to see it for myself. So if you please remove your gloves I can delve into the great mind of Carlisle Cullen." I simply nod my head aware that any attempt to refuse would not hold well for my family, especially since we are separated at the moment. I remove the leather off of my hands and stand to shake Aro's own across his desk. Once my skin is in contact with his he closes his eyes, after a moment his face turns into a grimace and a faint chuckle is heard from Edward. Aro drops my hand and motions for Jane to step forward. The little girl has the same evil smirk that she has had since the moment I met her, but her face, like Aro's falters. She huffs and stomps her feet like the child she is before declaring "Impossible!" I look to Edward who seems to be struggling to keep his composure.

"Carlisle," I turn my attention back to Aro "Do you have any in your coven with talents?" I see from the corner of my eye Edward shake his head before I respond "No, Aro, we are a simple coven." This seems to not be the answer he is looking for as he directs for Esme to stand as well and motions for her to remove her glove. The same tests are performed on her as well as Edward. Aro's frustration appears to be growing more powerful by the moment. "Alec, please gather the rest of Carlisle's coven and meet us back in the main hall." Alec nods and leaves, but Edward's growl and stiff posture cause me to worry. _Edward, do you know why he can't read us? _ He simply states no, and follows Jane behind the elders to the main hall.

Once we enter we are greeted with the rest of our family, minus Bella, Jasper moves his head slightly informing me they do not know where my little one is. Alice's face is not as drown down as the rest, and Edward's own posture seems to relax as we near the others. Like Esme and Edward, Aro performs his tests on the rest of our coven; he asks us again if any have powers, before apologizing to me about undermining my answer I provided before. Confusion seems to be the main emotion everyone in the hall has, but the Volturi also have frustration and anger etched on their faces as well. _Edward, does Alice know why he cannot read us? _Again another negative answer is given before we request to take our leave with a promise to return again tomorrow. When questioned why we need to take our leave we simply cite the need to feed.

As we left the walls Edward pauses and turns, a look of disbelief and warmth cross over his face. We were aware of the Volturi's reluctance to let us leave, but they had no valid reason to hold us at this time. Emmett pulls on Edward's shirt in an effort to get him to start to run so we can return to our hotel. Once we near the hotel Alice gasps and smiles bigger than I have seen in years, and shares a look at Edward who had a matching grin. Once inside our room and Edward is positive that no one has followed us or spying he begins to speak, the words that fall instill hope and sadness to my already dead heart. "I know why their powers didn't work on us." He paused and we all looked on expectantly before he continued "Bella, she was able to project her shield onto us. Apparently while she was living there Aro had attempted to teach her and he thought she was unable to project, or that is what she led him to believe." Jasper piped in at this time, "How do you know this," Edward simple widened his smile "She is also able to move it away from her own mind, as we were leaving she spoke to me." At this his expression faltered and the sadness I felt crept in. "She told me what she did, but asked that we leave. She said she will try and get out, but would rather die than have any of us harmed. She said if we were stubborn, as she suspected that she will try and protect us when we are within the walls of the building. Emmett pulled me away before she was able to tell me where she was." As soon as he was finished I said a silent prayer to keep my little one safe, and a thank you for allowing us this gift of being able to communicate to her and for her protection of us. Edward's soft "Amen," broke me from my thoughts and we began to plan our next day.


	11. A Silent Yell out into the Air

**AN: I know the last chapter was short, but the Cullen's needed to k now what the extent of Bella's power was- although they don't know fully ;) **

**Thanks for the reviews and for sticking w/ this story**

**Not Stephanie Meyer and I bow down to her genius in creating Edward!**

**A Silent Yell Out into the Air**

**BPOV**

I've been sitting here for hours, no light escaping into the room that was my hell for months 20 years ago. When I arrived I was not expecting any other welcome then the one I received. Demitri and a new comer to the Volturi took me forcefully and dragged me up here, no stop to even see Aro. I was thrown in the room and waited a lone for I don't know how long. My guess is the plan was to starve me again and throw a human in here with me. While I was waiting here I tried to make sense of everything that happened 25 years ago when I first arrived. Aro's expressions and comments about other animal drinkers like me and the image of his demeanor when I mentioned my last name _Cullen_. That bastard knew, he knew there was some relation or at least the possibility of one, and he knew that there were others like me.

As my anger boiled the door opened and in walked my own personal devil in this hell: Felix "Welcome Home Isabella." As the words left his mouth my fury had been built up so much that I didn't even recognized the strangled scream that escaped my lips. Faster then I knew I could and against my own wishes not to put up a fight, after all I came here to submit so papa, Edward and the rest wouldn't have the Volturi come down on them for an association with me, I was on my feet lunging at the devil in the room. He was faster and slipped out of the room and slammed the door, I could hear him signaling for other guard members to come and help hold me so he could complete his bidding. I sunk to the ground, and wondered why I came here, I could have just run from the Cullen's, but they would have found me with their gifts I'm sure. This was for the best, I just need to control my anger and either find a way to die or at least survive if the former is not possible.

Words drifted through the door pulling me from my internal monolog: "why are they here?" "Keep them away from the tower" "do they know about her?" "Does she know about them?" The voices faded as I heard the retreating footsteps, I sensed a presence on the other side of the door, and was surprised when it was only one and that one made no approach to the room. I sat trying to figure out who they were talking about, who did they want to keep from the tower and by my current placement me. I backed silently away from the door and found the place where the window used to be, since my escape they have covered it up. As I felt along the wall I noticed a very small hole, I'm not sure how they missed it but it was enough to let me see. I wasn't sure what I expected or even what I was looking for but two retreating figures from Volterra, one with honey blonde hair and a taller one with bronze was not it.

I noticed the light of dawn begin to break through, I sank down to the ground going back and forth between my wants and questions. Why are they here? Did they follow me? Are they here for me? Do I want them here for me? Do I want them to leave and save themselves? My questions kept going in a similar pattern, none really making any sense and no answers were given. A knock at the door interrupted my musings and as the door opened Aro stepped forward. Unsure of how I should play my knowledge I figured the less he knew about my information the better for me and for my family. _When did that happen, my family? _ "Isabella, welcome home. I hope the accommodations are more satisfactory this time then they were in the past." I cringed at his pleasant tone; I didn't say anything just stared. "I hope you will try and make more of an effort to obtain happiness while here. Felix has been out of sorts since you took your leave. But, enough of the pleasantries. Have you had any success on expanding your gift?" I shook my head while he let out a sigh, "well then my dear, you will be here for Felix's bidding." He turned to leave the room, but stopped once he reached the door "you will maintain your silence until you are given permission to speak." With that he left the room.

No one else came, and I could still feel at least one preseance outside my door at all times. I eventually stood and looked at my "window" to the outside world when I saw them, all 7 of them as they approached the hell on earth. Not sure what their reason is for being here I decided that as a precaution is to expand my shield to them. Aro never knew that I learned how to complete this task, I even was able to develop it far enough to push it out of me and leave me vulnerable to other's gifts. Once I as able to surround each of them individually I was able to keep tabs in a sense of their location. Four of them left with someone else and began roaming the inferno, and the other three, who left towards Aro's office. The three in the office must have been with Jane as well as Aro as I felt the shields hold on them as Aro and Jane attempted their powers on them. While the other four were walking I heard Alice's voice speak and I realized they were closer to me then I thought Aro would allow them to get I think she was answering a question of Heidi's "Family is how we see ourselves and we would do anything for each other; and we will make sure we are all together, even if we do not know the reason for the separation." While not a lot of detail I understood, and gathered she knew I could hear, they were here for me.

At some point they all gathered together again, and I felt the stirrings of the same tests put on the first three put on the other four. I looked out my window again and noticed the appearance of dawn approaching and new they would be leaving soon. As I saw them leave I took this as my opportunity to communicate with them and make some form of plea for them to leave even though I assume it will fall on deaf ears. I released my shield from myself and reached out to Edward _Edward, _he stopped so I knew it worked _Listen, Aro doesn't know, but I am able to project my shield onto others. I don't want him finding out because his original goal was for me to become a "bodyguard" of sorts. I was able to put it on you seven when you entered, and will do so again if you foolishly come back here. I hope that you will all leave and forget me; I would rather die a thousand deaths and live in this hell than have one hair harmed on any of you. I have a plan to leave, and hopefully it will be in a manner where I am not followed again and can find you all. Lastly, I understand and got from Alice's message that you are all stubborn and won't leave like I ask. I will do my best to protect you while you are here. _ I was about to tell them where I was at, but I saw Emmett pulling him away.

My hope as I watched them retreat was that this day would be a quiet one again. My hope was unfounded however, as Felix almost immediately after they were out of site ripped the door opened. "Tsk, Tsk, Isabella. You should know to be ready for me when I come. Do you not remember what the rules were before you left last time." I backed into the nearest wall, fighting with myself to either put up a fight or just succumb to his wishes. A flash of Edward's face came to my mind and my decision was made. They came here to help me, to fight for me, and even if it was my own stupidity that brought us all here, I knew I needed to fight as well. As he approached me I crouched down and leapt at him before he could attack. I was able to dismember an arm before his cries alerted the guard outside of the room and I was held down.

I was dragged to Aro's study by Demitri and a reassembled Felix. Once we were in the office I was held down to the chair. Aro stood and approached me, no words were spoken he just looked at me trying to determine the best coarse of action. I looked at him before I spoke. "I'm not sure what you want with me, you are either want me here to prove that no one can escape you, as a pet for Felix to keep him happy. As of right now all I see is me being a nuisance to your operation. I will not stay quiet and I will fight and apparently be successful in any of his attempts to touch me." Aro appeared thoughtful for a moment before he motioned me to stand. "Well, Isabella I was hoping at one time you would join the guard, but I do see your point. We will be unable to use you if you are not here of your own desires. So when twilight approaches you are free to leave." His statement was met by protests by all who had heard, but I jumped to my feet and waited at the door for the sun to go down. When Giana motioned for me to leave I ran, and was met with the warm familiar body of Edward. We looked at one another and then the rest of the family before we took off running. No words were spoken and I knew this was too easy to be done, but I also understood that I would not be alone in my fight.


	12. Leaving with an Angel

**AN: Sorry about the wait, thank you for the reviews and sticking with the story.**

**This chapter is going to backtrack a little so you know why Aro let her go so easily and why the Cullen's just ran w/ Bella.**

**I own nothing in the Twilight universe**

**Leaving with an Angel**

**EPOV**

Once we were gathered in the hotel room we began planning for our escape with Bella when a vision from Alice interrupted my thoughts _Aro and Casius were in Aro's study in some form of a starring match before Casius spoke. "We have no reason to hold her here and she has not matured with her power Aro. Also with the Cullen's roaming about it is a matter of time before they figure out we have her, and possibly run the risk of Carlisle figuring out that Isabella is his child." Aro nods his head in understanding but speaks "I have a feeling that Isabella is far more powerful then she lets on; and that the Cullen's have ulterior motives for being here. We shall release the girl before they are set to arrive tomorrow and have someone follow her. As for the Cullen's once they return to the states we shall call on our old friends to help find their motive for their visit." _ With that the vision fades.

I look at Alice before I speak "they're going to let her leave, but have someone follow her?" She nods and then relays the rest of the vision to the others. We decide that we will leave earlier and meet her before she can run blind and hopefully will be able to lose whoever is following her. It is decided that Carlisle, Alice and I will go back to Volterra once we have lost whoever is following Bella; hopefully we can keep her close enough to us though to have her shield be effective. Once everything is clear will we go to Denali for a few days and then return to Forks. Alice lets us know that our plan seems to be okay for now, however it does not ensure that we will be safe forever. It is still imperative that we keep our association with Bella unknown to the Volturi until we can figure out why they kept Carlisle's existence and lifestyle a secret from Bella.

As we approached the city we became more careful in our movements as the sun has not set completely. Once Alice gave us her okay we began to run, as we approached the doors a small, but hard body slammed into my chest I looked down and was met with black wide eyes. Bella's name rolled off of my mouth almost as a prayer and I grabbed her hand and we ran. I began monitoring thoughts of the Volturi and was aware that no one was following her yet and we were able to make it a safe distance away. From their thoughts I could tell they didn't want to make her suspicious of their tracking. Jasper came to a stop in a small wooded area and halted all of us in our flight and let us know that we were secluded.

I took Bella a little ways from the rest of the family and Carlisle let me know that he will come to us in 5 minutes. I pulled Bella's body to mine and pushed her up against a tree and kissed her with more passion than I thought I had in me, her response was just as full of emotion. I pulled back and looked at her eyes, which seemed to be consumed with guilt, joy, fear and so many more emotions "Why did you leave? Or better yet, why did you leave without letting us know what was going on?" She hung her head in what I assume was shame. I put my finger under her chin and urged her to look at me and her reply was so quiet if I wasn't right next to her I wouldn't have heard her. "I'm sorry, I thought it was best. I didn't think you all would come after me. I'm so, so sorry." Before I was able to respond Carlisle spoke: "Little one, we are family, you are my daughter and Edward's love. We protect our family." Seeming to have realized what he said he spoke again before Bella could interrupt "I mean we protect our family together." Bella nodded seeming to have understood and again voiced her apologies.

The three of us met back with the rest of our group. Carlisle, Alice and I began our trek back to Volterra with the rest of us following a safe distance away. Bella was able to put her shield on all of us and was able to put it in such a way that we could still use our powers on each other. While Carlisle's main focus was coming up with what words to say to Aro to allow for a simple departure and not raise any suspicions he was also coming up with tests and questions that he was going to throw at Bella once we reached Alaska. A voice broke through Carlisle's list of questions in my mind _Edward, please be safe and please take care of my papa. I love you both._ With that thought the three of us approached the doors of the Volturi.

We were ushered into Aro's study and again he shook our hands and his thoughts expressed his displeasure of not being able to hear us. "Old friend, where is the rest of your coven?" Carlisle begins his response and silently prays Aro will buy it. "They are on their way back to our home. We cannot afford to raise any questions about this trip, we only meant for it to be short, and we were using the school's fall break for our excuse to leave. Alice and Edward wanted to visit one last time and wish our farewells in person. The others mean no disrespect for not accompanying us, but felt it would be more prudent for them to set up our return travel arrangements and have us meet them at the airport in Rome." Aro mulled this around in his mind for a while and seemed to accept it, however he has also thought about a contact that the Volturi has that no one would expect but he did not mention or picture who this is. Whoever he is in contact in will be checking up on us.

We took our leave and met with the rest of our family and began our journey to Rome. We were able to make it onto the plane and noted that no one was following us or Bella. No one really spoke through our travel afraid that if we had overlooked a spy for the Volturi we would be completely exposed. Bella sat with Carlisle and the two spoke in quiet whispers; apparently she had placed her shield around him so I wasn't able to hear what they are discussing. Esme noticed my slight frustration and asked what is wrong. I simply looked towards the two sitting a few rows in front of us. As if hearing our conversation both turned to look at us, Carlisle with an amused grin on his face and Bella winked at me. I simply shook my head and said that she put her shield over them and it was frustrating. Esme looked at me and giggled "well good, you shouldn't be eavesdropping anyways; it's not healthy." I asked what wasn't healthy about it when Rosalie's hand smacked the back of my head and Alice replied "It causes headaches." Once the words left her mouth a flood of thoughts entered my mind specifically Carlisle's _She is tired and can't hold her shield for that long after all the work she did in the past few days, but she wanted to have a private conversation with me. However we would both appreciate it if you switched seats with me._

There was no need to ask me twice, as fast as I could without raising questions of the other passengers and took Carlisle's vacated seat beside my Bella. For the next few hours and through changing planes in New York and through our flight to Alaska we talked. We talked about our lives, our gifts, our struggles our interests, everything. Once we landed we all piled into the rental cars and began our trek to Denali. Alice had contacted our friends to let us know we were coming, but she had left out Bella's inclusion because we still weren't completely sure of our safety while in Europe. We approached the large home in the middle of nowhere and were met with the sight of Kate, Irina and Tanya standing out on their porch waiting for us. As soon as I stepped out of the vehicle I was bombarded with Tanya's thoughts and plans for her seduction of me. This was nothing new; however I worried as to how Bella and Tanya would take to each other. Alice's thoughts warned me but not soon enough _Edward, brace yourself Tanya is about _before she finished Tanya jumped on me and wrapped her arms and legs around me and kissed me forcefully on the lips.

A quiet voice cleared her through and Tanya whipped her head around, refusing to let go of her position, even though I was not supporting her weight. Once she set eyes on Bella her thoughts became a tangled mess of questions as to who she is and what she is doing with us. Thankfully Esme made the introductions for us "Ladies, thank you again for letting us visit. As you can see we have a new addition. This is Bella, she is a vegetarian and has lived as a nomad. However that has changed as she has completed our family and made Edward so happy." At Esme's words Tanya dropped down and sneered at my Bella and said a cold welcome. We had chosen to leave out her relation to Carlisle as a form of protection for all of us. Irina and Kate led us into their home and we all split up and began to catch up with each other. I took the opportunity to take Bella out hunting. She hadn't drank anything since she left Forks and clearly needed to eat after being tempted by the human blood that the Volturi forced on her.

After we were done hunting we began to travel back to the house but Tanya's voice stopped us in our tracks. "Aro there is another one with them… no she goes by Bella… no, no one has called her Isabella or said her last name… she is smaller and has brown hair… she is not that attractive for our standards… she is claiming to be Edward's mate… like I said no one has mentioned if she has a power… What? That's impossible… Edward can read minds from a distance…Alice can see the future and Jasper is an empath… Seriously nothing, the whole time?... Don't worry I'll get you to this little bitch, she seems to be the same one you are looking for, and once she is gone I'll make sure that the rest are with you as long as you keep your promise and let me have Edward…" As her voice trailed off and she began to walk towards the house, it took everything I had to hold Bella still. She looked at me but before she could say anything a loud screech followed by a crash broke us from our trance.


	13. The Blow that Rocked Our Home

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait- I had a case of writer's block but I think it has passed **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight**

**And now on to our favorite Papa vamp**

**The Blow that Rocked Our Home**

**CPOV**

We had arrived in Denali and everyone had separated to hunt or be alone with each other, well I should say Edward and Bella left to go hunt and be alone and Tanya said she had some business to take care of. The rest of us gathered in the house to catch up and explain what has been going on, as much as we were willing to disclose. I didn't like the thought of keeping things from them, they were our extended family of sorts, but when it comes to my little one we need to be cautious. We explained our recent trip Italy and our visit with Aro, but left out the fact that Bella was there as well and was held prisoner. During our conversation and any mention of Bella Irina would get a cold look in her eye. We expected as much from Tanya once Edward announced he had a mate as well as a little from the rest of their clan based on their loyalty to each other, but Irina's eyes showed more of her distance for my little one than I would have thought.

We had been sitting for awhile when Alice jumped and began barreling out of the house. Before we had a chance to catch up there was a loud shriek and we saw Alice pounce on Tanya and watched her begin to wail and bite. Jasper and Emmett were able to grab a hold of her still flailing arms while Kate and Irina went to tend to Tanya. Jasper was attempting to calm Alice down to discover what brought the attack on. However, just as she was about to speak Bella and Edward came rushing towards the scene. As they got closer I noticed that Edward was chasing Bella and before he reached her my little one pushed the two attending to Tanya away and continued where Alice left off, although it appeared she was much more intent on her actions. At this Edward reached the two women and I joined him to pull my little one off of Tanya.

Tanya's shriek filled the air and we all stopped our movements, Emmett and Jasper holding the pixie, Edward and I holding my little one, Esme, Rosalie and the rest of the Denali clan standing in stunned silence, while Kate and Irina helped Tanya to a standing position. Tanya looked back and forth between Bella and Alice with fear and disgust in her eyes; both girls were once again began to fight to get free I assume to attack again. At this I had enough, I have never yelled at my blood child or any in my family before this but this was unacceptable from where the outsiders of the situation were standing. "ENOUGH!!" Everyone once again halted their movements and gave me their attention. "I need someone to explain this NOW!!" Edward's hiss stopped Tanya who was playing an innocent victim card. She looked at him in shock that he had made an act of, albeit a small one, anger towards her. _Edward, please explain what the hell is going on!_

Edward went on to explain the phone call Bella and him had overheard, and then went into detail about Alice's vision of Tanya contacting the Volturi and the guards descending upon our family which would result in the end of my little one, Esme and Rosalie. As he finished speaking Kate backed away from Tanya and approached my little one. Edward placed a comforting hand on Bella to let her know it was okay, and with a nod of my little one's head Kate fell in line with my family. Irina and Tanya looked at their sister with disgust and hatred before yelling for us to leave. Without hesitation we ran to our vehicles and began our journey back to Forks, with an extra traveler.

Kate drove with Esme and I, she explained that she had no idea that Tanya was in contact with the Volturi let a lone Aro himself. She stated her infatuation with Edward as well as her determination to have him had increased with Irina's news that she has found her mate. I looked at her, because the way she said it showed her own distrust for the man. She explained that his name was Laurent and he was traveling with two others. At the mere mention of his name my hands tightened on the wheel. I looked to Esme for some sort of idea if we should tell Kate everything, my belief was that she could be trusted, but after what happened I couldn't be sure. Esme seemed to understand my hesitation and pulled her phone out and began tapping a message. A moment later there was a noise alerting us to a message. Esme sat up after reading it and turned to our passenger "Kate there are some things you need to know," and she began to explain everything.

After the three of us sat in silence as we continued to drive. When we reached our home we noticed that Chief Swan's cruiser was in our driveway, but we heard no heart beats. As the rest of us exited our vehicles with caution Alice ran over and grabbed Kate's hand and rushed her into the house. "Charlie, it's Alice Cullen and we can explain everything." I looked over at Edward and he simply shrugged but had a small smile playing at the corner of his lip as he pulled Bella in front of him to squeeze. We all followed in the house and what we saw was something we never expected. I came face to face with Forks chief of police with red eyes.

**AN: I know this is short, but Bella's POV will be much more helpful with the rest of this part of the story ******


	14. Hello Charlie

**AN: I apologize if the last few chapters haven't been up to par- I'm actually not to thrilled with them. Which is why it has taken a while to update- plus grad school, work and being the mother of a 2 year old. However I hope the rest of the chapters I can redeem myself a little. There is only 2 chapters left after this- including the Epilogue. And because I am sincere in my apology- no cliff hanger.**

**Again not Stephanie Meyer**

**Hello Charlie**

**BPOV**

Edward guided me inside the home where everyone was focused on the chief of police. I could tell from everyone's murmurs regarding the state that this man seems to be in, as well as their fear of him being a newborn. However, when I came face to face with the man, my dead heart shattered and a million thoughts ran through my head. Trying to process how to proceed- do I tell everyone, how has he fooled them for so long. Why are his eyes red now? Question after question and plan after plan ran through my mind. While I was standing stock still the rest of the Cullen's were attempting to talk to him and explain his "new life" to him. My papa was trying to figure out who did this and Jasper was trying to determine if the treaty was broken with the wolves.

Edward seemed to be the only one who noticed my lack of response. "Bella, what's wrong?" he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and saw the confusion in his eyes and opted to just put my information out there. "He's not a newborn." At my words Charlie's head whipped around and faced me and as I looked back at him I saw in my peripheral vision that Kate had begun to stand closer to him. His gaze was fixed on my face, apparently noticing the subtle changes that happened so many centuries ago. Edward's arms tightened around me like a protective cage at the same time as Charlie's face showed recognition and his head bowed. Charlie, while still focused on the ground spoke to us all, in an attempt to diffuse the tension that has been created upon my words- Jasper and Emmett had moved into stances to protect their mates and Carlisle was looking between Charlie and I; attempting to find reason for my apparent distrust and insight about him.

I spoke first, never taking my gaze off of Charlie and also attempting to hold Edward in place. "Papa, this is the vampire that turned me and left me in the woods." Everyone's head shot to face me and then Charlie- he merely nodded, before I continued "While I was at the Volturi I had heard of a vampire who had a gift to appear human to even vampires. I didn't realize he was here and my guess is he was never around Edward long enough for him to pick up on his thoughts to give him away." A sad smile appeared on Charlie's face before he addressed the rest of us. "She is correct, while I do not share your diet; I do not hunt as often as most and am able to control my behavior around humans. I have also been a member of the guard for centuries and am older then you Carlisle. I come and go as I please and am called upon to keep tabs on the humans to determine their knowledge of us." With that the interrogation of Fork's Chief of Police began: why he was here, is he currently working for the Volturi, and more. During the whole time I could sense Edward's unease. I lifted my shield to speak to him _is he controlling his thoughts? _ His simple nod sent shivers down my spine.

I had heard once while I was in Volterra that Charlie once was offered a place in the family instead of just his position in the guard. He had turned it down saying he still wanted to travel and was no good with leading in the sense that the Volturi did. I assumed that his current life as the Chief of police in Forks was not a coincidence. My guess is that he was sent here to keep an eye on the Cullen's, however I'm not sure why. They never seemed to stir up problems before, but it would make sense that Tanya was probably an informant for the Volturi as well about their life and the members in their coven. It is no secret that Aro liked to collect vampires to work in his guard with gifts and Edward, Alice and Jasper seemed to be one of the most important to add to his collection.

The questions continued and I could see Edward get more and more frustrated by every answer that Charlie laid out. I also paid close attention to Kate's reaction to the whole situation and her placement in regards to where Charlie is. No one else seemed to be focused on her and all energy was being put to Charlie. She appeared to have a familiarity with him. I caught her eye and fear entered her facial expression as Edward's head snapped up and he began shouting: "YOU KNEW!!, YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME ABOUT BELLA, AND CHARLIE AND TANYA." His words were drowned out by growls from one, my papa.

My Papa turned his posture and pushed Esme near us and sank down into a crouch ready to attack the two. I have never feared my father before, even when I was little and had ripped one of his manuscripts. Edward put me behind him to stand in line with my papa and me in line with Esme. My papa said a simple word and directed it at the two who were becoming surrounded by the males in this family, while the females created a ring of our own behind them. "Explain." They looked towards each other not sure who was supposed to respond, appearing to discuss quietly which would give their reason and possibly how much of their reasons they will disclose.

Charlie nodded and began his tale of the hows and whys of all of our current situations. "Carlisle was changed and the stories of his behavior and diet reached Volterra where I was serving as a guard member with Kate, Tanya and Irina." This news seemed to strike a cord with all of the Cullen's but no one interrupted him. "There was a meeting, and it was decided that there needed to be further investigation into the diet. They wanted to know if it was something that can be learned and if it was more beneficial. That is where the Denali's came into play; they were selected to live off of animal blood for a while to determine if it was a positive or negative. They were chosen because while they had subtle gifts, lust, being one of them, they could be monitored." He stopped to gather his bearings once again.

"Kate and I have been mated since our meeting in Russia, and I brought the three sisters to the Volturi. I was given the job to be their liaison of sorts, but still had other assignments to complete. It was noted after a few years that the animal diet did not better our kind nor hinder it and the girls were allowed to go back to humans. Aro had gotten wind of a human, who did not appear to have any reaction to gifts from other vampires. He went through a phase of testing humans as well as vampires for potential positions in the guard." He looked directly at me before he continued with his tale. "The human was but a mere child, age ten at most, a little girl. When Aro heard of the girls surname his determination to have her became more prominent. I was given the task of keeping tabs on her and when she reached an appropriate age I was to turn her; and leave her." His words hung in the air for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Aro was still transfixed with Carlisle's diet, and he wanted to see if it was genetic and since the girl was to be changed regardless I was given orders to change her and leave her; much in the same manner as Carlisle." Rumbles from both Edward and my papa could be heard, but that did not deter Charlie. "After I was done, and began to leave you to your fate I ran into Sir Felix who was hunting for you. I saw great strength in him and chose to turn him as well. Once I had bitten him we left and returned to Italy. During the next few centuries Felix and Aro both became obsessed with Isabella, for different reasons. Aro also kept his tabs on Carlisle, which was easier then Isabella. Once he turned Edward and he began to follow his lifestyle Aro became nervous and then with the change of Esme followed by Rosalie he dispatched the Denali's to Alaska to become spies of sorts. When you moved to Forks it was requested that I follow to not draw a lot of attention to the Denali's, plus Tanya's preference towards Edward was looking to be our ultimate undoing. When Isabella showed up in Alaska Kate notified me of everything and here we are."

I had been quiet through all of this except for my initial explanation of Charlie, but I felt the need to speak. "So I was an experiment and an ultimate possession to Aro." He nodded and I began to lunge only to be held back by Alice and Esme. Through gritted teeth I continued my line of thought as well as continued my struggle "why should we believe you and why are you telling us this now?" to my surprise Kate answered. "Because we have wanted to leave the Volturi for years, and I have come to agree with the animal diet and the only reason Charlie has not partaken was to keep our decision to leave a secret and if he changed diets it would draw attention. We do want to help, unfortunately the only way to accomplish that is to meet with the Volturi." She hesitated before adding. "not there, you need to have all the benefits you can; including home field." Edward's posture straightened and said they were telling the truth and Jasper confirmed with their feelings. It was then decided to bring the Volturi to Washington.


	15. The final stand

**AN: I'm sorry this has been so late, both my daughter and I got sick and then I had to focus on some work for one of my classes.**

**Again not Stephanie Meyer**

**A Final Stand**

**EPOV**

For the next two weeks we sat around and attempted to find a way to get the Volturi to come to us. Ideas were thrown out left and right, and Alice's visions shot them down left and right. It was as if we all had blinders on and could not form a functional idea to save our lives, _or whatever we have._ We hunted in shifts, returned to school and work in an attempt to appear normal so not to alert the inhabitants of Forks. Through these weeks we were able to gain trust in Charlie and Kate had proven themselves loyal to us in their distaste of the Volturi. Bella and I were able to go on our hunting trips together, and were able to _explore_ our new connection more.

It was on a hunting trip that Bella had an epiphany; she stopped mid hunt and turned to me with wide eyes and then bolted back towards Forks and yelling for me to follow. When we returned to the house everyone was gathered in the living room before we entered. Bella didn't wait to be acknowledged as she started rattling off her plan. She had decided to use Charlie as the one to contact Aro and send for him and the rest of the guard. He was to say he had Bella and inform them it was too risky to travel with her to Italy. The plan from when they got here was a combination of ideas from all of us. After 3 hours we had a plan, and everyone was in agreement.

Charlie had made the call and the guard was on their way to Forks. Charlie had told them of the field where we played baseball on, and agreed to bring Bella there as a drop site. Everyone except for Bella, Kate and Charlie was sitting in the house waiting for Alice to give us the go ahead. The three missing were making their way towards the field. Before they left I said a quiet goodbye to my love, and then watched with Carlisle as the rest of our family bound and gagged my Bella. The idea we had was we needed to make this look believable before we struck. The rest of us needed to stay far enough away as to not alert any of the guard of any foul play. At my last thought Alice's words sang through the room "it's time" and we ran.

As soon as we reached the clearing, we walked in stunned silence. Everyone on the field was frozen, except our three companions. They were running between the guard dismembering them. Bella was currently picking each of Felix's fingers one at a time. The rest of the family began their jobs, and picking apart the remaining guards. As I was walking towards Bella I noticed Esme and Rosalie begin the fires. I reached my love as she was about to pull the brutes head off. I watched as she twitched his head off of his shoulders. She gracefully carried it towards the fire and threw it in. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her and we watched as the licks of fire destroyed her tormentor. As I gazed into the flames I remembered Bella's words as she laid out her plan to us.

_"While we were hunting I noticed a lion nearby. I was finishing my deer, but wanted that lion. I knew if I made any sudden movements I would not be able to reach the lion in time and the blood of the deer would grow cold." She paused and a large, wistful smile graced her face. "As I thought about it, I saw the lion freeze, not moving an inch." She looked at us all waiting for us to catch up to her plan. Surprisingly, Emmett figured it out first _Edward, dude she is an f'ing genius _"up top little one!" and he out reached her extended hand. Carlisle realized it next and a small, proud smile settled on his face. Over the next few hours we tested to see how many things she could stop. She realized her shield could manifest into a physical one in a sense and she could extend it to settle those around her in a frozen state leaving them helpless. The plan was simple, freeze the Volturi, tear them to pieces and burn them._

While the last of the pieces burned, and the fires died out we realized that we had taken down the Volturi, we were safe from all of my loves torments. When we had been tearing them apart, Tanya and Irina were found among the guard. Rosalie's enthusiasm from Tanya's destruction was a surprise to most, but from the thoughts in her mind, her vanity shown. Emmett's thoughts focused on the lack of action, while Jasper and Carlisle admired the power of Bella and her plan. As the last flame turned to smoke we bid farewell to Charlie and Kate, who had opted to return to Alaska, and the rest of us followed Carlisle back to our home. It was done, was the last thought in our heads as we went through the door.

**AN: There will be an epilogue, I know this was lacking some action, but I know my abilities as a writer and would not be able to do justice to a fight scene. With that said thank you for sticking with the story.**


	16. Epilogue

**AN: I'm so sorry, for the long delay, I was really planning on getting this done a whole lot sooner, but my finals for grad school and the holiday's w/ a 2 year old- made life get away with me. I'm hoping to have updates to my other stories soon as well- but I have learned my lesson and am not making any promises.**

**Thank you all who have read this story and appreciated it- I'm hoping to go through and edit it at a later time, so I apologize for some of the poor grammar.**

**Also all the genius of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Epilogue**

**CPOV**

Bibury, England. That is where we were currently settled, it has been 10 years since the destruction of the Volturi and 10 years since my little one has come back to me, and my family has been complete. Our life has remained calm and serene and I cannot begin to appreciate that enough. There have been wars between others of our kind for who would be the new ruling power, but we have stayed outside of it, and with Bella's power being known- no one has attempted to force our hand to any side and just let us be.

After our time in Forks Rose and Emmett had ventured on their own for a few years traveling, and have just returned recently; while the rest of us have stayed together and moving when appropriate. Alice managed to squeeze in another wedding for her and Jasper, which I believe makes the count at 45. I personally believe it had more to do with the fact that when Edward had asked me for my little one's hand, and they were tied together they opted to have a very small ceremony in Forks and had informed Alice that it would be their only wedding.

Currently I was returning home from a shift at the clinic and Esme was the only one home, with the children all in school. My love was sitting at the kitchen table looking over new interior decorating books and pictures of our home in Connecticut preparing for our next move. I approached her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She looked up and smiled at me, and went back to her work. I headed to our room and bathroom and began cleaning up, as I finished I started to pack some more boxes. I was placing a picture frame in some of the tissue that Esme insisted we use to avoid anything breaking when a large shriek followed by a thunderous boom sounded and shook the house.

I was outside with Esme in no time at all and the sight before me had me striving to contain my emotions as laughter was trying to fight its way through my lips. Esme was clutching on to my arm trying to maintain her own composure. For in front of us was our six children covered head to toe in mud. Alice was shooting daggers at my little one, Rose was trying to get the mud out of her hair with her fingers and glaring at anyone who looked sideways at her, Jasper was standing far from everyone trying to reign in his emotions, which made him look a bit like a statue, Edward was behind Alice holding in his humor and acting as carefree has he had since my little one stormed into his life. The last image was what caused the laughter to bubble out of me, Emmett was sprawled out on the ground, face in towards the mud puddle that was in our back yard with my little one perched on top of him, she was ignoring Alice's eyes, and instead was concentrating on getting Emmett to say something.

Edward leaned over and filled me and my love in on the situation "At lunch today Emmett was telling Bella that he was stronger than Bella without her powers. They agreed to an arm wrestling match to see who would win, the loser was then to proclaim the "awesomeness"- their words not mine- of the winner. Well Bella won, Emmett refused and said she cheated. They have been arguing about it the entire day and since we were here. Bella seemed to have enough about being called a cheater, she used her gift, forced him to go rigid and he fell to the ground in the mud, and she is currently waiting for him to admit her victory was legit. Alice is upset because of Bella she wasn't able to see this and therefore like the rest of us is covered in mud, and her new shoes are ruined."

Finally Emmett relented and Bella let him up, and skipped over to me and placed a kiss on my cheek, and took Edward's hand and skipped off to their room. The rest followed suit with exception to the kiss on my cheek. I wish I could say this was an unusual event, however since our family has become complete and my little one has cemented herself in our family and hearts life has been happier, which with Emmett and Bella meant sillier. I simply shook my head, and chuckled and followed everyone inside, truly happy since the first time I had lost my little one.


End file.
